Can you see the twist?
by Lindy Melodies
Summary: A twilight twist on DIRTY DANCING, the loved film combined with the loved book.
1. Chapter 1

**Can you see the twist?**

**Chapter One**

**Kellermans**

Bella's POV

It was the summer of 2008; when I told everyone not to call me Isabella but they all insisted to anyhow and when I began my obsession with music. Before any College crisis, before graduation plans & when I thought I'd never find a guy as great as my dad. It was the summer we got dragged to Kellermans.

My Dad was a doctor, a well respected one in our little community of Forks and he went by the name of Carlisle Swan. He was the greatest dad I think I could have ever asked for. My little sister, Alice, always said I was Daddies little girl. My sister Alice was only a year younger than me. Her hair, jet black and straightened to give it a certain flare. Alice always has been full of energy and hyper; buzzing around. She made the most radical choices in life sometimes but now looking back on it all she still doesn't regret them. Then there was my mother, Esme. Most of the time she seemed oblivious to everything big going on around her or just didn't meddle in it. Esme was again, a magnificent mother to me and Alice. Once she saw the good in someone she showed them her compassion. She and Dad were completely different in similar ways. They completed each other. Kind of cheesy but there you have it. Then there was me. The one who didn't fit in. There was no denying it, Mum; Alice & even dad were astonishingly beautiful. And I was just average. Everyone in our family was pale but again three of the family members kind of glowed and I just looked like I needed a tan. The only thing I really like about my face were my eyes. The total opposite to Alice and Dads; whose eyes were both bright blue. Mine were a Chocolaty brown colour. A darker colour than Esmes eyes but I at least I resembled someone in my family.

The drive to the summer resort was long and hot. The kind of drive you just dread. The sun blazed down onto the car top and no amount of window opening would cool it down. Whenever you sat down or moved the seats would make and awful noise and you would stick to the hot leather as if glued there. A comfortable silence usually filed the car though simply because nobody could be bothered to speak for that long. Once Esme and Alice tried to get Carlisle and I to start singing car songs. But no matter how much we moaned our complaints went unregistered and choruses of I'm yours by Jason Mraz started to issue from Alice's mouth. It was useless to try and stop Alice from singing now. She was in the 'Zone' and you never wanted to go into Alice's 'Zone'; Well not unless you wanted a high heel in the back of your head. So instead of throwing a bottle of water at her or something, I returned cowardly to my book and iPod; my two favourite belongings in the whole world. I was already half way through Emma by Jane Austen and we weren't even half way across the country yet. Blocking Alice out wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. My iPod was distracting me with the twenty two hours of amazing music on it and I was getting completely soaked into my book. I carried on reading Chapter 30,

_It was not to oblige Jane Fairfax therefore that he would have preferred the society of William Larkins. No!--she was more and more convinced that Mrs. Weston was quite mistaken in that surmise. There was a great deal of friendly and of compassionate attachment on his side--but no love._

For about 4 and a half hours Alice continued to sing and complain, I continued to ignore Alice singing and complaining, Dad drove while occasionally talking to his colleagues on the hands free and mum, well mum was just mum. Worrying that we packed everything, telling us to drink & eat; the usual mum stuff. At the last half hour of the drive Alice started to complain again. That girl will never shut up, so I made a note to myself never to keep the little pixie next to me locked up in a black SUV without a credit card or a H&M in sight. She acted like a six year old; not a sixteen year old. I had just started Northanger Abbey, again another Jane Austen classic, when we saw the first road sign for Kellermans. I had learnt from Carlisle that the man who owned the holiday resort had inherited it from his late grandfather. Though we probably would never meet Jackson (The owner), dad had in the past and he said that Jackson was a respectable man who treasured everything he had. He kept his staff in order and made sure everything he did was perfect, so this holiday resort was probably going to just like him. Respectable, clean, in order & within an inch of perfection.

Oh how very right we were.

A member of staff came to take the bags out of the back of Carlisle's SUV, not five seconds after we had pulled up to the front entrance. He was a massive guy and at least 5 ft. 11, but he wore the goofiest smile on his face I had ever seen. Still grinning he gave one of the bags to me and kept the rest of them. He wore a red shirt with Kellermans written on it.

"Well, Hay there" He said to me. I smiled back being shy as I am, I let Alice talk for us.

"Hey. Are you okay there with our bags? Mines really heavy, Mum wouldn't let me take more than 10 pairs of shoes but I need the coral ones for this really cute..." I lost interest then and rolled my eyes in Alice's direction. I took one earphone out of my head and introduced myself to him while Alice still gambled on about her coral shoes.

"Hi, I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I shook his hand and smiled at him apologetically for Alice.

"Hiya Bella. I'm Emmett McCarthy"

I smiled even bigger after that. Emmett looked like he was someone who I could get along with easily. He was a pretty nice guy. Alice introduced mum & dad to him. That had to be the funniest sight I had ever seen. Alice, the small, pixie, hyper girl introducing a giant of a man called Emmett with a massive smile which could rival Alice's. I had a private laugh in my head before turning back to the car and shutting the boot.

After the long drive in the car it was nice to stretch my legs, I felt stiff and slouchy. The way you feel after an extremely long flight or haven't slept in two days. So I put my earphone back in and followed Dad & Esme. I heard them talking about dance lessons in the gazebo. A small grown with went unnoticed, escaped my lips. Not only were my family beautiful, lovely & glowing but they were so graceful where as I have never been called graceful in my life. Never. I trip over my own feet constantly; it really is so bad that I can't even wear high heels. So I stick to looking at the ground and wearing converses. So dance lessons were hardly my highlight of the year. In my head I started to devise a way to get out of dancing, but as I was going to voice my distraction we were at the gazebo. I looked behind me desperately trying to find an escape from this torture and there was Emmett, with a beautiful girl on his arm. I fell behind the main group of people to go and talk to them. Phase one of my escape plan was complete.

"Hey, Emmett. Long time no see, hey?"

"Oh hey Bella, Aren't you surpost to be dancing with you family?"

. . . Okay. . . Scrap Phase one. I was doomed.

"Um. Yeahh. I'm getting there, I just. . . Just wanted to see if you wanted to come with us?"

"Sorry Darling' but some of us have to work." I was surprised the voice didn't come from Emmett but the girl next to him. She was smiling down at me like I didn't understand her, like I was a baby.

"Sorry, I should have introduced you both. Bella, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, Bella. She's my fiancée." He gave Rosalie the most loving look I think I've only seen on my parent's faces. It was so sweet and tender I just had to turn away and start walking back up the hill. I had no choice, the dance lessons were waiting.

An hour and forty minutes later and the hell was finally over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaay. I forgot a disclaimer & an author's note so here goes. Ps: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. :] They make my day.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Not Patrick Swayze, Not Edward Cullen, Not Bella Swan or Jennifer Grey. But I wish I did. Oh I wish I did.**

**Also Er, some of you send messages saying why Bella calls Carlisle & Esme instead of mum & dad. Well I just thought, she did it to her own dad in twilight so why not here. Any more queries? Review. **

**Chapter Two**

**Long time, no see**

For a while I just sat in my room thinking after the dance session. Tanya (our dance instructor) used to be a Rockette. And boy could she move. I on the other hand just kept tripping and falling flat on my face, which was highly embarrassing and kind of stupid seen as Alice & both my parents moved around the Gazebo like they were professionals. God really hated me. And to make things worse I ended up with an old lady for a partner, who smelled like cat food and turnips. And just when I thought nothing could get any worse than this, it started to rain.

Rain & I don't mix; we just don't. Wet slippery surfaces together with a girl who can't walk without tripping equals a highly dangerous fall and concoction. So I walked slowly back to the cabin, just trying to concentrate on walking straight. My first day at Kellermans had good parts and bad parts. I'd met Emmett, defiantly good. I'd met Rosalie; Not the highlight of my day. Forced to spend an hour & forty minutes of hell dancing with an old woman who calls you Barbra not Bella; well let's just say that if Tanya hadn't stopped me from falling a couple of times, the hospital would have had another occupant.

And now I was sitting in my bedroom with nothing to do but listen to the dulcet tones of Alice until dinner.

"Bella, why don't you just let me straighten your hair; and do some of your make up – Oh and choose what you wear for dinner...? Please. You'll look amazing and it doesn't matter-"

I never learnt what didn't matter though because her mobile went off with a chorus of Our Time Now. I took that moment to escape from the room and walked briskly out into the living room grabbing my iPod as I went. Boredom had grabbed me. Nothing to do but listen to music. I pressed play on my iPod and a flashing light came up.

_Battery low, please recharge._

I sat and stared at the little electrical device. My day couldn't get worse, Please god if you're out there make my day a little better. Please?

Dad's voice echoed in the little living room as he walked in hand in hand with Esme.

"You know Bella, you could go outside. It's stopped raining. You should be used to rain anyway living in Forks and all."

"Yeah Dad. But it still doesn't mean I like getting soaked everyday does it."

"You don't have to like it just live with it," Alice blurted out from the next room

"Rhetorical question Alice." I replied with a roll of my eyes. Alice always knew what to say to make someone happy or mad, but this time she wasn't helping anything. Alice always doing the unpredictable.

"Well it's just there's no point spending all of your time cooped up inside reading or playing piano all the time."

"Fine guys," I just gave up like that. Summer was supposed to be about relaxing and doing what you want before going to college but instead I was spending it in a camp with my parents being nagged to go dancing and walking the rain.

And with that I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the chalet carefully so I wouldn't fall again. The rain had stopped then and left a dusting of drips all over the place.

It was true that I spent most of my time in my room reading, listening to music, singing, practicing piano or guitar but I only did that because those are things I enjoy doing the most. I do love my family but they never seem to be on the same brainwave as me. Esme loves music & so does Alice but not with a passion like I do. Carlisle is the one I hardly see any of. As I said before he was a doctor, the type everyone looks up to but that comes with consequences. At school people are always telling me why can't I be like my sister or my father, Not because I'm not smart or clever, because I am; Just that I'm nothing like them. In anyway. I feel like I'm always being judged on who I am and who people think I should be.

These thoughts haunted my mind for a while until I started singing quietly to myself

_I'm just a little bit caught in the middle_

_Life is a maze and love is a riddle_

_I don't know where to go I can't do it alone I've tried_

_And I don't know why_

_Slow it down_

_Make it stop_

_Or else my heart is going to pop_

_'Cause it's too much_

_Yeah, it's a lot_

_To be something I'm not_

After a while of walking though I reached the dining room. Everyone was still setting up inside seen as it was still only Four thirty. So I sat outside in a deck chair just deciding whether I should just walk back to Alice and her complaining again, went voices came wafting through the ajar main door. I never usually eavesdrop but the people were taking rather loudly and I just couldn't help but overhear little snippets of conversation.

"What do you mean not everyone ... a great time Jasper? It's not like ... we're trying to get money so ... everyone a great time ... Show them everything there is ... now get back to sorting these tables"

Murmurs of agreement issued from the room and that was the end of the conversation. I realised I had stood up from the comfy chair I was sitting in and just walked over to the door. I peeked inside for a better look and saw a big man I guessed was the owner of Kellermans, Jackson. He had the build of Emmett but was smaller and less smiles all the time. Next to him was a waiter, I guessed was Jasper. He had blonde hair flecked with little bits of brown. He, like the other guys around him were wearing a uniform of white and red with the words Kellermans printed across their chests.

They all talked for some time and all I could do was stand in the door way listening. At about five an unexpected thing happened. The door across the dining hall burst open and in came a group of people laughing and giggling. I noticed Emmett in the background out of his uniform now but with a hand around Rose's waist. He noticed Jasper and waved with that big smile pasted across his face.

There were about five other people with him all wearing casual clothes and smiling at something which was said before they entered. The one man who caught my attention was at the front of the group. He wore a leather jacket which was unzipped so I could see the plain place shirt under it, a pair of black jeans, a pair of amazingly dark sunglasses and the most sexiest smile I had ever seen. His teeth were a perfect pearl white colour and formed a crooked breathtaking smile.

A voice I recognised as Emmett took me out of my daydream and boomed across the room: Hey Edward, its Jasper.

The guy with the dazzling smile and sunglasses turned to Emmett once and looked to Jasper where Emmett was pointing. He smiled even more widely at this and nodded his head once.

"Long time, no see; Hey Jazz."

I couldn't believe it. This guy was not for real. His voice sounded like velvet and honey at the same time. It was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes of him; I was hypnotised. So I just stood there for a minute taking in everything about him. His smile, his clothes and just repeating those words in my head over & over.

"Long time no see; Hey Jazz."

**Reviews are better than crooked smiles. Maybe. No, no their not. But hey, they make me smile crooked smiles.**

**:] Good or bad. Should I re-right? You say. Oh Ps: Sorry it took so long to post this. I wrote it three times and didn't like it then the one which was good for me wouldn't save and my computer crashed. So this is the fifth time I have actually written this one. Ha-ha x Longer chapters next time promise.**

**Charly Darling.**


End file.
